


Leap of Faith

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Dauntless leaders were once someone's protege, So what happened to the person who mentored Max?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny.

A distinct uneasiness had been plaguing her for too long. As she strode through the corridors of Dauntless with a purpose, she was determined to do what she had to save her city.

At fifty eight years of age, one could easily mistake her unease as simple paranoia. After all, Dauntless leaders tend to make a lot of enemies in their lifetimes, and she had lived longer than most. However Veronica was sure that this wasn’t simple paranoia.  Her instincts told her there was more to it, and she trusted them. After all, they had kept her alive for this long.

Something was going on.  This she knew not because of whispers and rumors, which she never fully trusted, not because of the secret meetings between the other leaders that she wasn’t invited to attend, not because she was now unable, for some reason, to access initiate rankings and assessments.

No. She knew this because Max, the boy she taught to be a man and a leader of the Dauntless, was trying to avoid her.

Her protégé could no longer look her in the eyes.

And when he did, she could read nothing but guilt on his face.

So as she strode across the pit, her eyes were focused on her only hope. The only chance this city now had of being saved.

An initiate by the name of Tris Prior.

As she got closer, Four, Tris’ initiate instructor and Veronica suspected also her boyfriend, noticed her approach. Raising an eyebrow at her sudden appearance, as nowadays it was quite unusual for her to be found in the pit, Four introduced Tris to her.

Not that Veronica didn’t know all she needed to know about this girl.

Without access to the initiate assessments, she had been forced to leave the somewhat comforting solitude she found in both her apartment and her office, and had resorted to slipping through the shadows in a manner as to avoid being detected by Eric.

Not that Eric ever came close to noticing her presence. That boy was too arrogant, strutting all over the compound as though he was the most important person in existence when all Veronica saw was a scared little boy, hiding behind a mask of cruelty and bitterness. He didn’t pay enough attention to his surroundings to catch someone of her skill out.

While she had in some ways helped with Eric’s leadership training, she only ever told Max about how her stealth and sneakiness got her the job. Only Max ever knew what she was capable of.

So as Eric continued to strut around, Veronica snuck behind him in the shadows, watching over the initiates. Studying them.

Looking for an ally.

From what she had seen of Tris, the part of retained her from her Erudite childhood had noticed that the girl had an extraordinary amount of empathy but was more than capable of doing the right thing – even if that meant sacrificing herself. She also acknowledged the intelligence the girl exhibited during the capture the flag game.

The girl was the one. The only hope for the future.

Her resolve strengthened by the memory of what she had learned, Veronica reached out to grasp Tris’ young and soft hand with her own worn and frail one. Her time had come, and she knew it. Slipping the heavy solid stainless steel ring off her left index finger, she placed it in Tris’ palm, closing the girl’s fist around it firmly.

“The right path is never the easy one. This you already know.” She smiled at the confused look Tris gave her in return. “Fear not, child. I know you will not fail me. Dauntless has dwelled in the darkness too long. It is time for you to lead them into the light.”

Four tensed, his eyes shooting up to meet hers.

With a final smile, Veronica turned away and forced her body into a run. She moved faster than she had in many years, her joints protesting at the sudden exertion as she sprinted past a bewildered looking Harrison and a scowling Eric with only one place in mind.

None of this worried her though. She felt younger than she had in years. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might leap out of her chest and run alongside her. She felt lighter, more free than she had felt ever since taking the leadership position over forty years ago.

She heard a loud shout and out of the corner of her eye she saw Max start running towards her at full speed, but he was too late. She knew what she had to do, and he could not stop her. She may have slowed in her age, but she was still faster than him. She glanced one final time into his eyes, seeing a look of mixed recognition and pain.

He knew what she was about to do.

He knew what her final, somewhat defiant act would be.

Just as she knew that Dauntless needed a strong female leader.

Just as she knew that this time that leader would not be her.

That leader would be Tris.

However, leadership was a lifelong job. For Tris to become a leader, someone had to make a place for her.

She didn’t even hesitate as she scaled the railing at full sprint.

With one final leap, she launched herself into the chasm.

As the rushing waters drew closer, she barely heard Max cry out in anguish from where he now stood at the railing before the waters of the chasm engulfed her and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue this plotline or leave it as is.


End file.
